Dwarf Hole (Diggy Diggy Hole)
"Dwarf Hole (Diggy Diggy Hole)" is a song by Simon which was first sung in an episode of "Shadow of Israphel", Part 8: Diggy Diggy Hole. While assisting Verigan Antioch II and Skylord Lysander find Old Peculier's father's note around Ye Olde Watche Towere, Lewis decided they should sing a suitable song while they dig. Simon agreed and stated it should be "funny" and "light-hearted". Simon then improvised this now famous piece. Simon is still proud of his Dwarven singing charm, and has even used it during a meeting at Yogscast Headquarters. In SoI episode 32, Simon discovers that "Diggy Diggy Hole" is banned in Stoneholm (which is ironic, as Stoneholm is the city of the dwarves). This is most likely because Israphel, through King Finbar, was trying to get rid of support for the Heroes. Or it could have been because the song had been playing non-stop for the past few days and the residents were becoming slightly irked. It was found to be replaced by "cat" which was immediately burned by Lewis. The song also made an appearance in the game "Dwarfs!?". Dwarf Hole "Dwarf Hole", a remix made by Patient Zero, is a techno remix of "Diggy Diggy Hole". The video contains the audio by Patient Zero and an animation by Reckreations. Lyrics Lewis: I feel like we need a song to sing whilst digging. Do you have any ideas? Simon: It needs to be something funny and sort of light hearted. Umm... I-I-I-I I'm a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, diggy, diggy hole, I'm digging a hole. (x2) Dwarf Hole, diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole. (x2) I'm a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, diggy, diggy hole, I'm digging a hole. (x2) Dwarf Hole, diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole. (x2) I'm a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, diggy, diggy hole, I'm digging a hole. (x2) I am a, I am a, I am a dwarf. I am a, I am a diggy diggy hole. (x2) Lewis: Oh my goodness me. Simon: It's so ridiculous. Oh my god. Dwarf Hole, diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole. (x6) Trivia *Lewis pushed Simon to create a song whilst recording SoI episode 8 *Diggy Diggy Hole was first thought of by Simon due to him constantly chanting Diggy Diggy Hole whenever he mined *It became a song/chant in SoI episode 8 *It is now a full Yogscast song *The iTunes link to the official song can be found here *Diggy Diggy Hole is referenced to and quoted in Dan Bull's song Kicky Kicky Flow *The band Wind Rose now made a metal version of the song Videos "Shadow of Israphel" Part 8 Diggy Diggy Hole|The Shadow of Israphel Episode from which the song originated Minecraft - ♪ Dwarf Hole (Diggy Diggy Hole) Fan Song and Animation|Remixed fan-made version, later uploaded to BlueXephos ♪ Diggy Diggy Hole|Latest Diggy Diggy Hole song by the Yogscast Category:Songs Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Simon Lane Category:Lewis Brindley